Jacobs Story
by KellerBeller
Summary: The story of Jacob Black.


**Jacobs Story :** Chapter One** : Meeting**

**Disclaimer **: I do not own twilight , and most of the characters , if not all , are Stephenie Meyers creation.

**_Author Note_**: Please ignore it if some of the things here don't match up to the book Twilight. My friend is borrowing my book now , so I don't have a reference to go back too. Im also trying to make it somewhat original , so things will happen that weren't in the book.

Also , dont worry. I'm a huge Bella / Edward supporter and this is **not **a Jacob / Bella love story.

* * *

I felt a sharp nudge in my ribs and groaned turning my head the opposite way. I didn't want to be bothered now , not when my dreams were this good. I was cruising down La Push , not going anywhere in particular , just happy to finally be in my newly finished rabbit. The windows were rolled down and the salty sea air filled the space around me and I inhaled deeply. This was what I'd spent all my time in the past three months doing , working on this car so that when I got my license I'd be able to drive it , and not my dads old pickup. Luckily the pickup wasn't an option anymore though , one of my dads good friends ,Charlie Swan, had bought it from him a few weeks ago , for his daughter who was coming to live with him from Arizona. My thoughts drifted back to my dream , the wind from outside blew my long hair slightly and a few Quileute girls , older Quileute girls , in a passing car smiled and waved at me , "Hey Jacob.". I smiled back mumbling 'hey', and suddenly laughter pulled me from my thoughts ,

"Hey , Jake man wake up , you're starting to talk," a voice chuckled into my ear.

I groaned and opened my eyes , the bright lights of the classroom momentarily blinding me. I threw an annoyed glance at one of my best friends , Quil.

"What do you want."

"Schools about out and you slept through the entire class ," a smirk played across his face , "what were you dreaming about ?"

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes , sitting up straight and yawning , "nothing."

Quil looked like he wanted to bug me more about the dream , which really wasn't that interesting , at least it wouldn't be to him. The sound of the bell stopped him mid sentence though, and I shot up quickly , thankful to finally be able to get home. I started walking to the main doors of the school , Quil following behind ,

"Hey, man , what are you doing tonight ? Embry and I were thinking about going down to First Beach for…"

I cut him off, "I can't. I want to get my damn car finished before I turn sixteen and I can't find a master cylinder anywhere."

"Jake , you've been working on that car every second lately. It's like its your girlfriend or something," I saw him smirk and I punched his arm ,

"So what if it is."

We both laughed and then I turned serious , I knew that I hadn't been spending much time with my friends lately , and I also knew it was starting to piss them off. I sighed and looked over at Quil ,

"Look, I'll do something with you and Embry tomorrow , alright? I hear some of the Forks kids are coming up to the rez tomorrow , bonfire or something , and I was thinking we could go and crash it."

Quil laughed , "Yeah , alright man. Tomorrow at First Beach. I wonder if the Swan girls gunna be up there."

I shrugged and kicked a rock on the ground , "Who knows. I wouldn't doubt it , the kids from Forks High were acting like a celebrity was coming to town."

"Yeah , well the Chiefs daughter moving back home after all this time is pretty huge , its not everyday that happens."

I shrugged again , to me Isabella Swan was like a cousin I saw once every couple of years. I hadn't seen her in sometime , and it was hard to remember what she was like. Charlie used to bring her over to our place every once and awhile , to play with my older sisters while he and my dad watched a game or talked about fishing. I was younger than her , by about two and half years. Her coming to town, to me, wasn't nearly as big of a deal as everyone made it seem.

"…get home because Embry still expects me to hang with him tonight," Quil's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked at him, trying to make out what he had said. Eventually I guessed that he said he had to get home because he and Embry were still doing something tonight, with or without me.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," I said before reaching out to slap his hand.

Quilturned and began walking away , but not before calling back , "Better not bail on us tomorrow or I'll drive you girlfriend off a cliff"

"Kind of hard to do if I don't even have it running yet!"

I laughed and shook my head, starting to walk home.

* * *

Saturday morning came too soon, the sound of my alarm clock piercing through the silence. I groaned and slammed my hand against the snooze button , and to my surprise a cracking noise erupted and a long crack appeared on top of the clock , the green numbers of the time flickering for a moment before going blank.

"Huh," I said to myself as I sat up and examined my hand, "that's weird."

I must have been getting stronger thanks to all the work I'd put into my car. I climbed out of bed and walked over to my mirror , flexing my bicep in front of it, a smirk playing across my face. Yes , I definitely was getting stronger.

I pulled on a white shirt and walked to the room where my dad was sleeping. My dad was in a wheel chair due to an accident he had , and now I had the job of taking care of him.

"Morning dad," I said as I entered his room and found him sitting up and watching the morning news.

"Jake , Charlie Swan called this morning and said that girl of his was coming up to First Beach tonight , wanted to know if you were going to be up there and if you were if you could keep an eye out for her."

So she was going to be there. I shrugged as I walked over to the bed and helped my dad into his wheel chair , "Quil, Embry , and I were talking about it."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you did. Charlie's one of my good friends and I'd never forgive myself if something happened to his daughter on our reservation.

I rolled my eyes , my father and I both knew that the rez wasn't dangerous. I wondered vaguely why he insisted on me going up there , but I didn't feel like questioning it. I wanted to get out and work on my car some before my friends showed up and started bugging me. I rolled my dad into the kitchen and stuck a bowl of cereal in front of him,

"I'm going out to work on my rabbit , if Quil or Embry calls tell them I'm in the garage and too just stop by."

I didn't wait for my dads response , and I ran out to the back of my house as quick as my legs could carry me, and there she was. Her red orange paint glistened in the sunlight , and I couldn't help but run my fingers along the length of her. It was the most beautiful car I had ever seen , even if it still had a hundred dollars of work to go. I opened the drivers side door and got in , my fingers of one hand grasping the steering wheel and the other on the stick shift. I closed my eyes and reveled in the thought of how it would feel to actually drive her, to be able to show her off to everyone as my car, one I had fixed up myself.

"I don't know man I think he's dreaming or something , yo Jake, you in there?" somebody tapped loudly against the glass window and the sudden sound startled me , causing me to jump up and smash my knee into the dashboard. "Shit," I cursed under my breath , that was going to leave a bruise. I got out of the car kicking Embry who was on the ground laughing in the ribs , and throwing a punch at Quil which he skillfully dodged.

"Cut it out," I warned taking another jab at Quil.

"Sorry, sorry," he laughed ducking away from me and pulling Embry up off the ground.

"Yeah, sorry Jake, " Embry chimed in , "we just decided to stop by and see how your car was coming and then saw you in there looking.." whatever he was about to saw was interrupted when he started laughing again.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the garage , sitting down in a chair , "so what are the plans for tonight," I asked, desperate to change the subject away from what they'd just seen , "we still going up to the beach?"

"Yeah," they both said in unison and Embry finished , "we were actually headed to the convenience store, you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure," I ran a hand through my hair which was now down to my shoulders, "we should pick up some hot dogs or something to eat tonight. Oh, and Quil?"

Quil raised an eyebrow at me , and I continued,

"Bella Swan is going to be up there, her dad called mine this morning wanting me to baby-sit her."

I laughed at Quil's expression of excitement that a new girl would be at the beach tonight. Ever since he's turned sixteen he's been girl crazy , lighting up with excitement every time he thought he had a chance with one . I got up from the chair and punched his arm,

"snap out of it , come on lets get to the store. I want to get back and work on the car before we leave for the beach."

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly , and sooner then I would have liked I had to abandon my car and head toward the beach with Quil , Embry , and a couple of other guys from school who'd heard about our plans. When we got there the kids from Forks were already there , sitting in a circle around a fire and roasting marshmallows. They all looked up when we approached , and I immediately pulled Bella Swan out of the group. She was sitting in between a boy with blondehair , and a brunette girl, looking slightly out of place. She chewed on her bottom lip , her brown eyes darting from person to person as they spoke. Her eyebrows , which were oddly straight but not enough so to be unattractive , caved inward slightly, and she would randomly run her fingers through her long brown hair self consciously.

A weird feeling suddenly erupted in the pit of my stomach , a feeling that I shouldn't have for this girl that I'd considered family just yesterday. I found myself thanking God that she wasn't family, and I looked over at Quil who seemed to be staring at her too. A sudden pang of jealousy hit me and I walked forward sitting down on a log across from her, and smiled,

"Hi Bella," I watched as her face fell when she saw that I knew her name, and guessed that she'd assumed I'd been in on some of the gossip that was floating around about her coming to this town , so I quickly added , "I'm Jacob Black , Billy Black's son. Your dad Charlie bought my dads old pick up for you."

The worried look on her face turned to relief and she smiled at me , although it didn't look like she knew who I was , which made me more upset than it should , "Tell your dad thanks for the car, I love it."

I watched her as she seemed to be trying to pull out some memory of me, and I decided to help her out a bit , "Charlie used to bring you over to my house to play with my sisters during the summer. I guess we've known each other since we were born."

"Rachel and Rebecca," she said referring to my sisters, and her eyes scanned around the crowd of kids, "are they here ?"

I shook my head, "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer she lives in Hawaii now."

"Married, wow"

"So Bella, Edward Cullen couldn't make it tonight," the brunette next to Bella interrupted my next thought, and my heart rate increased slightly , the cullens weren't aloud on the rez.

Brian , the oldest Quileute boy of us there spoke my thought aloud , "The Cullens aren't aloud on the rez."

I saw confusion spread across Bella's face but she was quick to hide it. She jumped into a discussion again and I stared at the fire going into a daze. The next thing I knew Bella Swan was sitting next to me on the log , smiling at me in a way that made that feeling return to my stomach.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear , and batted her eyelashes at me. Holy shit , was she flirting with me ? I swallowed and smiled back at her , "so you like the car?"

She nodded and leaned closer to me , "yes, I love it. I've been meaning to stop over and tell your dad thank you myself."

"You can stop over anytime you want," I said before thinking and quickly covered it up with , "to tell my dad thanks". I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I hoped it was too dark for her to noticed.

"I will," she giggled and then was quiet for a minute, "want to go for a walk down the beach ?"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth I nodded smiling , and stood up before she had the chance to change her mind. Girls didn't usually pay much attention to me, and the attention I was getting from Bella was nice.

I offered her my hand and helped her up, her small hand felt cold in mine , and I wondered briefly how she could be cold on a such a warm night. I was slightly surprised when Bella didn't make a move to drop my hand and began walking , but I wasn't complaining. I felt very comfortable walking down the beach like this , almost like we had done it a million times before. Despite that it was my first time actually being alone with her away from my dad and Charlie, I felt that I could talk to her about anything.

"If you stop by my place one day I could show you the car I'm working on ," I said hoping to impress her with my mechanic skills.

She looked up at me and smiled , "you work on cars? I'd love to see it."

A huge grin spread across my face as I realized that my attempt to impress he was working , "Yup. I'm working on a Volkswagen rabbit right now , its about finished. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find a master cylinder , would you?"

She looked confused and I mentally kicked myself for asking such a stupid question , of course she wouldn't know where to find one. I looked at the ground, now embarrassed , and wished she would say something.

"Nope , I haven't seen any, what was it that you were looking for again,"

"A master cylinder,"

She laughed softly, "I haven't seen any of those around lately."

I was thankful for her joking, it eased some of my embarrassment and we continued our walk. We were coming up to a washed up log now , and Bella stopped walking , "come sit with me."

She led me to the log by the hand and I took a seat next to her , and we were both quiet for a minute , staring out of the water. Her next question surprised me,

"What was that boy saying about the Cullens not being able to come onto the reservation?"

I swallowed , trying to stall and not knowing how to respond, I tried to act casual , "oh, the Cullens ? They aren't supposed to come onto the reservation."

She looked up at me questioningly , and small frown playing on her lips, "Why not?"

I took a deep breath and tried to act like I hadn't heard her question , "it's beautiful, isn't it?" I motioned toward the ocean.

She nodded and put her head on my shoulder, and I nearly stopped breathing. This was the first time a girl had been this close to me, and I liked the way her head felt against my shoulder. Perfect, almost as if my shoulder was made just for her head to be there,

"why aren't the Cullens aloud on the reservation ," she asked again and I realized I wasn't going to get out of this so easily.

I sighed and looked down at her , her eyes looking up into mine curiously , expecting an answer that I couldn't give. I silently cursed the tribal law that kept me from telling her. I looked down at her again , and in that moment something inside of me me snapped, if Isabella Swan wanted to know why the Cullens weren't aloud on the reservation , I would tell her. The legends were stupid anyways , pointless myths made up for things that had no explanations, but that wasn't the reason why I wanted to tell Bella. No, the reason I wanted to tell her was much more complex then me not believing in the legends. When I looked down at her face , her lips curved down slightly, her eyes staring into mine, her eyebrows coming together in a small v shape, something twisted inside my heart. Something I hadn't felt before , and it was then that I realized I was in love with Isabella Swan , and I couldn't keep anything away from her , tribal code or not.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and smiled at her , "How do you feel about scary stories ?"

**Another authors note :**

Well , that was chapter one. If anybody can think of a good title for this , tell me in a review. Read and Review.


End file.
